This invention relates to apparatus for placing a golf ball in position to be hit by a golf club, and is especially useful in golf driving ranges, where people hit a large number of golf balls, either for the sake of practice, or for mere amusement. Various forms of apparatus for this same general purpose are known in the art, and are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
______________________________________ 1,695,006 1928 Brockhagen 2,295,599 1942 Mozel 2,530,698 1950 Hogenberg 3,294,402 1966 Scott 3,778,067 1973 Gentiluomo ______________________________________
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a device which is, in at least some respects, more simple and inexpensive to construct, easier to maintain, easier to adjust, and more reliable in operation, as compared with the prior art devices.